The Other Third Queen
by CrystalEarth
Summary: Inspired by the Elizabeth's Advocate Challenge by ReganX. Helen Hayes never meant to draw the Kings eye away from Jane Seymour, but she soon finds herself deeply in love with the king and becoming the Third Queen of England, which means plots and intrigues at every turn, but it also means she has a chance to change the lives of her step-daughters. HenryxOC rating may change (AU)
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: i do not own the Tudors

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

(May 30th 1536)

Helen was beyond nervous as she held the jewelry box in her hand, and walked to the Kings chambers, the beautiful gold necklace with emeralds was the latest piece commissioned by the King for the Lady Jane Seymour. Who was soon to be his third wife if the rumors could be believed, given that Queen Anne was dead Helen imagined that yes it was true.

Helen sighed a little; at least the King respected his late queen enough to wait to marry Jane Seymour. She swallowed as she came upon the kings chambers, she curtsied to the guard in front of the door and said "I come on behalf of my father Cornelius Hayes, to deliver the latest piece his Majesty the King commissioned."

The guard nodded and opened the door for her Helen walked in and curtsied keeping her eyes on the floor and not rising from her curtsy until the King spoke to her. "You look familiar madam, have I seen you before?"

Helen swallowed "I was a Maid of Honor to her Majesty the late Queen, your Majesty."

Henry smiled "What is your name?"

"Helen Hayes your Majesty" she responded not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Mr. Hayes' wife?" the King asked surprise in his voice

Helen couldn't help it, she laughed a little and said "No your Majesty. I'm his daughter."

The king walked closer to her and then she saw a hand gently hold her chin and lift her face so her eyes would meet his.

Helen found herself breathless, she had never seen the king so close before, she couldn't believe that this man, with warm blue eyes and rich auburn hair was the King of England who had set aside two wives so cruelly.

* * *

Henry was surprised when the young woman stepped into the room, he had been expecting Mr. Hayes but it was not an unpleasant surprise. The young woman in front of him was very lovely; her hair was a rich chocolate brown that came to the small of her back in a braid. Her eyes were a bright green that resembled the most gorgeous emeralds, her skin was slightly tanned, her lips were pink and kissable. The dress she was wearing was a simple one; light blue the only jewelry she wore was pearl drop earrings. She also looked young, she couldn't be any older than twenty.

Henry smiled "How old are you Mistress Hayes?"

Helen smiled a little self-consciously "I recently turned 18 your Majesty."

Henry nodded and finally noticed the box in Helen's hands. Helen saw that he had noticed it and she curtsied again "I brought the latest piece you commissioned your Majesty, my father would have brought it himself, but he was exhausted and needed to rest."

Henry smiled "So here you are, in your father's stead." He took the box and said "Perhaps you can give me a female opinion on the piece, I want to be sure that it is admired by its recipient."

Helen smiled "It is a lovely piece your Majesty, you have excellent taste."

Henry looked a little surprised "You've seen it already?"

Helen paled a little and seemed nervous "Yes your Majesty, my father shows me all the pieces for the same reason you wanted my opinion." She was worried that he might think that she had tried on the piece or looked at it while bringing it to him.

Henry smiled reassuringly "It's alright Helen, your father is an amazing Goldsmith, I am not surprised he was asking the opinion of such a lovely lady like yourself."

Helen blushed even brighter and looked down "You flatter me, your Majesty."

Henry smiled, but realized that Helen was becoming a little uncomfortable, "You may go if you wish Helen."

Helen curtsied again and left the room.

Henry watched her go with a small smile on his lips.

It wasn't until later that Helen realized he had called her by her first name towards the end of their conversation.

* * *

(June 1st)

Cornelius Hayes was summoned by the king two days after Helen meet Henry.

The king appeared to be in a good mood when Cornelius was admitted into his chambers. The king smiled and said "ah Mr. Hayes!"

Cornelius bowed "your Majesty."

Henry smiled "I would discuss with you the future of your daughter"

Cornelius looked at the king startled "My daughter… your Majesty?"

Henry nodded "She is a very beautiful young woman; have you had any offers of marriage for her?"

Cornelius nodded "Indeed your Majesty… but my daughter will have none of the men who make the offers."

Henry looked at Cornelius amused "Why not Mr. Hayes?"

Cornelius smiled a little "She wants to marry for love, she wants to love the man that she will be with for the rest of her life."

Henry smiled "Very sensible of her…" he seemed lost in thought for a minute and then said "We would commission another piece from you Mr. Hayes."

Cornelius nodded "What do you want it to look like your majesty?"

Henry smiled slyly "Have Helen design it, I would love to see what such a piece would look like when designed by a woman. It should be fit for a Queen however."

Cornelius nodded and walked out of the room, having been dismissed. As he walked away, he was worried, why would the king show such attention to Helen? Unless…

Cornelius shook that thought away, the king was planning on marrying Jane Seymour, at most what he might want from Helen was for her to become his mistress, nothing more would come of the kings attentions… would it?

* * *

A.N. okay, originally Helen wasn't going to be the Goldsmith's daughter. i first gave her the name of Helen Shore, but then i looked into the Shore Family name and found Jane Shore who was a mistress of King Edward IV and the wife of William Shore, who was a goldsmith, i remembered the goldsmith from Episode 3 of the Tudors and so Helen Shore became Helen Hayes, honestly i think i like this background for her a little more, and it gave me a very nice way to introduce her to the king.

the picture for the cover is from an episode, i will give a basket of virtual cookies to the person who can figure out which episode that pic is from.

this story is inspired by the Elizabeth's Advocate Challenge by ReganX

oh and yes it is intentional for Henry to be falling for Helen so quick, lets face it he fell in and out of love with his many wives within the blink of an eye. it makes sense that he falls for her so quickly, i do not wish to get any grief for it, it also helps move the story along in my opinion.


	2. The Necklace

Disclaimer: (i really hate these but its necessary i'm afraid) I do not own the Tudors

* * *

Chapter 2: The Necklace

(June 6th)

Helen was surprised and flattered to hear the Kings' commission, a piece designed by her?

She smiled; she had a piece in mind that would surely please him she described it to her father and he smiled, knowing his daughter was correct.

But Helen worried as well, had she seduced the king in some unknown way? Why would he have asked her father about her suitors and asked that she design a new piece fit for a queen unless…

Helen's eyes widened, did Henry want her to be his new mistress? And if he did… did _she_ want to be his new mistress?

Helen shook her head, she would let things unfold on their own, she didn't even know for sure if the king wanted her as a mistress, so she would not assume he did. If the King wanted her, he would say as much soon enough.

* * *

Henry was growing irritated with Jane, she wouldn't stop talking about the Lady Mary and begging him to stop pressuring Mary to take the Oath, no matter how many times he told her to shut up and to stay out of his affairs.

Henry growled and said in a low voice "You are excused Mistress Seymour."

Jane looked hurt but did as he asked. Henry ran his fingers through his hair. How on earth would he deal with Jane if she wouldn't stay out of things that didn't involve her?

It had been a week since his meeting Helen, and he hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

Jane, worried that he might decide not to marry her, had refused even more determinedly not to sleep with him. Not until they were formally engaged, and now he couldn't even look at her, Jane was acting so much like Anne, refusing to become his mistress, to sleep with him in any way. She didn't love him, Jane wanted the crown, not him.

Henry thought of Helen, and sent a page to bring her to his chambers. He had a question for her.

* * *

Helen was smoothing the light pink dress she wore as she made her way to Henry's chambers. Was this the moment when she would be asked to become his mistress?

She curtsied the moment she entered the room, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Helen" good god, her name from his lips sent a delightful shiver up her spine.

Once again his hand lifted her chin so her eyes met his. Henry then stroked her cheek gently which felt amazing. "Your Majesty-"

She was cut off by a finger on her lips. She looked into his eyes confused, and he smiled and whispered "Call me Henry, Helen"

Helen swallowed and when Henry removed his finger from her lips she whispered "Henry"

Henry smiled and sighed happily, as though hearing his name from her lips had pleased him in a special way.

Helen smiled back at him. Henry sighed and said "I apologize for summoning you so suddenly, I am… having a problem with my future fiancée" Helen tried not to let her surprise show; she must have failed though because Henry looked at her his emotions momentarily unreadable. "You didn't know she was my future fiancée?"

Helen swallowed "I did your majesty but, I thought the contracts had been signed and everything. that she was officially betrothed to you"

Henry shook his head "No, not yet… Tell me, Helen… your father tells me you want to marry for love… what would you do… if the man you loved, was wed to another woman?"

Helen looked at Henry and said "If he was wed to another… I… I don't entirely know what I would do your majesty… it would depend…"

Henry whispered "What? What would it depend on?"

Helen took a deep breath "It would depend on whether or not he loved me as well, if he loved me and wanted me as much as I would love and want him… I feel I could be content to be his mistress, as long as it meant that I had a piece of him, of his love, and had it forever."

Henry whispered "You would not wish to be his wife?"

Helen smiled "Of course I would wish to be his wife… but I could be content without that, as long as he loved me. True love is not conditional, it doesn't wait, and you must grab it when it comes, or you may never see it again."

Henry smiled and kissed her cheek "You are very logical Helen."

Helen blushed and smiled up at him, Henry kissed the palm of her hand as they looked into each other's eyes. A knocking at the door disturbed their moment, Charles Brandon came in, and was surprised to find a woman who was not Jane with Henry, "forgive me your Majesty, I can come back-"

Henry shook his head "That won't be necessary Charles; we were just finishing our discussion." Henry kissed the top of her hand and whispered "I will see you again, soon, I hope Mistress Hayes?"

Helen smiled and curtsied "Of course your Majesty."

Charles watched the young women leave the room, he was frowning slightly, he had seen the woman around court of course, but he had never seen her with the king before now, who was she? What was she after?

Charles smiled at Henry and began talking with him about matters of state, pushing the young woman from his mind.

* * *

(June 7th)

Henry smiled up at Cornelius, who had come in carrying a box. Cornelius smiled "The latest piece your Majesty."

Henry opened the box and smiled the piece was simple yet lovely and clearly meant for royalty. It was a rope of pink pearls, and in the center, there was a circular gold pendant that was struck into the design of the Tudor rose, on one side and a knot of love on the other side.

"Your daughter designed this?" he asked wanting to be sure.

Cornelius nodded "Yes your Majesty, down to the last detail, she wanted to be certain that it was suitable for a Queen of England."

Henry nodded "Good, thank you Mr. Hayes."

Henry watched Cornelius leave and stared at the necklace, it was lovely, it was expensive, as befits any piece of royal jewelry, but it wasn't overly large or covered with precious gems.

He smiled at the knot of love on the flip side of the pendant, and remembered Helen's words.

"_If he loved me and wanted me as much as I would love and want him… I feel I could be content to be his mistress, as long as it meant that I would have a piece of him, of his love, and had it forever"_

She wanted true love, the question now was; could he get her to love him like that?

Henry sent a page to fetch Jane, it was time he told her that he wouldn't be marrying her.

* * *

A.N. wow, i'm working on chapter 3 already, hopefully i will have it up tomorrow, don't count on it for sure though.

if you want to see what Helen's Necklace looks Like, the links will be in my profile Page at the bottom.


	3. Thomas Cranmer

Disclaimer: i do not own the Tudors.

* * *

Chapter 3: Thomas Cranmer

(June 8th)

Helen was smiling as she talked to her father about her last encounter with Henry. "He was so sweet papa, so charming…" the smile wiped off her face "It is so hard to believe that he's set two wives aside."

Cornelius frowned "Is something bothering you Helen?"

Helen sighed "I… am worried… I believe that I am coming to care for his majesty… more than is probably wise for me." She bit her lip worriedly.

Cornelius smiled at her "My darling daughter, I hope you know that I will not force you to become the kings mistress if you do not wish too."

Helen smiled "I know papa."

There was a knock at the door; they were in her father's house in London. Cornelius answered it and both Helen and her father were surprised to see Thomas Cranmer standing there.

"Mr. Cranmer?" Helen asked, wanting to be sure that it was the Archbishop of Canterbury.

Cranmer nodded "And I believe that you are Mistress Helen Hayes?"

Helen nodded. Cranmer smiled "Good, I would like to speak to you about… well to be blunt I would like to speak to you about your relationship with the king."

Helen looked startled "I have no relationship with his Majesty Mr. Cranmer-"

Cranmer cut her off "Perhaps not a physical one… not yet… I am only one of two people who know that the king is fond of you… very fond Mistress Hayes…"

Helen bit her lip and sighed "If this is to be a long discussion, it would probably be better if we sat down for it."

Cranmer nodded; once they were all seated Cranmer looked at Helen. "His Majesty King Henry the VIII has decided that he does not wish to marry Lady Jane Seymour."

Helen's eyes widened "What?! Why not?!"

Cranmer smiled "She is trying to stop him from making the Lady Mary take the oath. She also seems to have a fondness for trying to help the king in matters of state."

Helen's jaw dropped "Is she a fool?! He is the KING! He does not need help running his country! Not from her anyway, his councilors are there to help him."

Cranmer shrugged "I know not whether she is or is not a fool, I do know that his majesty is tired; both of her attitude, and her refusal to sleep with him. So he will not marry her."

Helen sat back in shock then she looked at Cranmer sharply "Why come to me and tell me this?!"

Cranmer looked into her eyes "Because I am aware that you have been seen by his majesty twice now, and that he told your father to have you design a piece of jewelry fit for a queen. It doesn't seem like much, but it was enough for me to guess that he had his eyes on you as a lover. Because I made a promise to Queen Anne that I would do everything in my power to promote the Lady Elizabeth's interests. Because I think you know of the problems in Lady Elizabeth's life, and may feel sympathy for her. Because I believe that you would rather see Elizabeth on the throne before Mary."

Helen swallowed and nodded, she and her father had both been part of the reformation before England had defected from Rome.

Helen would not want to see a catholic queen on the throne; it would mean hangings and public burnings in numbers that she didn't even want to think about.

"So you have come to me in the hope that I can promote the Lady Elizabeth and restore her to her father's good graces?"

Cranmer nodded "And perhaps even, restore her as a princess."

Helen frowned "As his mistress, I do not think I can influence him to make the Lady Elizabeth a princess."

Cranmer smiled "Mistress Hayes, given that the king will not be marrying Lady Jane it is my belief that his Majesty will not make you his mistress, I believe he intends to make you the next Queen of England."

Helen's eyes widened in shock, she had not been expecting this news, but took a deep breath and said "Thank you for telling me this Mr. Cranmer, and let me assure you, I will do everything in my power to help Elizabeth. No child should be punished for the actions of their parents."

* * *

(June 9th)

Henry smiled as the page announced Mistress Hayes into his presence, he smiled at her and frowned as once again she curtsied but did not meet his eyes until instructed to do so.

Henry lifted her chin to have her eyes meet his, and then, without even thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He almost burst into laughter at the soft little squeak she emitted before she kissed him back. It sounded so very cute from her.

"Helen" he whispered looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek.

She smiled at him "Your Majesty."

He frowned at her "Whenever you are with me, no matter who else may be present, I want you to call me Henry… do you understand?"

Helen's eyes widened a little but then she smiled nodded "Yes Henry, I understand."

He smiled at her and kissed her "Good! I have a gift for you!"

Helen's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm as he went to move away "Henry… please… I… I do not wish to insult you but… you do not need to give me gifts… I would gladly serve you in any way that I can, I need no gifts or anything, I would happily serve you… in every way, and that itself would be its own reward."

Henry looked into Helen's eyes startled a little then he smiled "But this is a gift, that I want you to have, and one that was always intended, in my mind, for you."

Helen bit her lip and Henry pulled out the box that Cornelius had brought to him a few days ago.

Helen looked at it confused and Henry smiled at her, he pulled her in front of a looking glass, took the necklace she had designed out of the box, and put it around her neck. He smiled as he saw the Tudor Rose gleam at him from around her neck in the looking glass.

Helen swallowed and touched the necklace with trembling fingers.

Henry smiled and kissed her temple lovingly. "It looks beautiful on you Helen."

Helen smiled and whispered "I thank you Henry, for this generous and lovely gift."

Henry looked into Helen's eyes and whispered "Helen… will you let me court you? Will you let me fight to win your love?"

Helen whispered "Henry, in my heart you have already begun to court me, so how can I say no?"

Henry grinned broadly and grabbed Helen and lifted her up and spun her around in his arms, Helen gasped in surprise and squealed as she held onto him, laughing as he set her down. She stopped laughing the moment he kissed her though.

* * *

Alright Chapter 3 is up! whooot! and thank you to the two reviewers, and the nine followers, i don't think I've had a story get that much attention that fast!


	4. Courting & Confrontations

Disclaimer: i don't own the Tudors

* * *

Chapter 4: Courting & Confrontations

(July 7th)

Helen giggled as she and Henry danced together, he was discreetly winking, scrunching his nose, and making face's at her while they danced, he had learned early on that she was easily amused, and played it to his advantage.

Helen felt like a little girl for being so easily amused, so finally she discreetly poked her tongue out at him from between her lips, good humor was shining in her eyes as she looked at him, so he would know she meant no offence, even though he knew she didn't anyway.

Henry simply chuckled and shook his head at her.

Helen smiled, it had been two fortnights since Henry had begun courting her, she knew he would ask her to marry him soon, but in the meantime Helen was happy with the way things were.

As the dance ended, Helen sighed and saw Charles Brandon looking in their direction expectantly; she looked into Henry's eyes and whispered "I believe his Grace the Duke of Suffolk would like to speak to you."

Henry looked over his shoulder, saw Charles and groaned "Yes I believe you are correct my love." He leaned down and kissed her "I will be back."

Helen giggled and walked off the dance floor, she saw Madge Sheldon, with whom she had become friends, and Mistress Annabelle Shore, Helen's cousin who recently came to court.

Helen walked over to them smiling and instantly began conversing with them, within 48 hours of Henry courting her, Helen had many Allies, many people who supported her in becoming Queen, some because they were family, others because they knew she wanted to help Elizabeth, yet most supported her because of her honest love for Henry, many believed that Anne hadn't really loved him, but only wanted advancement.

Helen believed that Anne came to love Henry as time went on, but she used that love and tainted it with her actions and words, Anne had allowed Henry's feelings for her to be used for her own gain. Katherine of Aragon may have loved Henry but Helen couldn't hold the first Queen in particularly high esteem, Katherine had stubbornly refused to step aside and allow another woman to become Henry's wife in the eyes of the Papacy.

Helen would have been impressed that Katherine had stood by her principles, if it weren't for the fact that Helen knew that some of Lady Mary Tudor's suffering, came from the fact that because Katherine hadn't gone to a nunnery when she had the chance. Katherine had allowed her pride to hurt her daughter, which was something Helen could never understand; if she loved Henry and Mary as much as she claimed, why had Katherine been so stubborn when it came to stepping aside?! Mary would have remained a Princess, and Henry would have been free to remarry and to bear a son, which England so desperately needed!

Helen knew in her heart that had she been in Katherine's place, she would have stepped aside so that Henry could have that male heir that he needed and so her daughter could be safe.

Helen was startled out of her thinking by Annabelle shaking her arm gently and smiling slightly "Lost in thought Helen?"

Helen smiled slightly "I'm sorry Anna what did you say?"

Annabelle smirked and pointed over Helen's shoulder "the queen wannabe is making her way over here."

Helen's eyes went wide and she looked where Annabelle was pointing, sure enough Jane Seymour, with a small entourage of women, was making her way over to Helen and her companions.

Helen sighed and set her shoulders, Jane had a purposeful glint in her eyes, Helen had been expecting this ever since Helen got word that Henry wasn't going to marry Jane.

But Helen had to admit, she had not been expecting Jane to wait so long or to do this in a public place, so Helen could only guess that something had set Jane off.

Jane eventually stood in front of Helen, glaring at her. Helen just smirked at her and held her chin high.

Jane finally said "I suppose you're very proud of yourself **Mistress** Hayes."

Helen raised an eyebrow at Jane, she had emphasized the word Mistress as though Jane herself was higher than Helen. Helen would have snorted if she dared, there were people who were watching their little group waiting to see what would happen, so instead Helen simply smiled "Why would I be proud of myself Mistress Seymour? I have done nothing to be proud of."

Jane scoffed, Helen was actually amused at the change in Jane's personality, in the beginning she had acted like the paragon of virtue, like a martyr. Now Jane was acting like… well like Anne had acted when Jane had stolen Henry's attention… and a little like Katherine when Anne had done the same… for a moment Helen wondered if she would act the same way as the various women before her, but her thoughts got cut off when Jane began speaking.

"Stealing the King away from me isn't something to be proud of?!" Jane spat at her.

Helen glared; Jane's words were irritating her. "I did not steal him Jane; he came to me all on his own! He kissed me of his own free will!" Helen's voice was soft and venomous

Jane hissed "He was mine!"

"BUT YOU LOST HIM!" Helen cried, finally getting really ticked off "You lost him, like Anne lost him to you and Katherine lost him to Anne! You are not special Jane! You were not the first to lose him and you won't be the last I'm sure! He is the king, he will do what he pleases with whomever he pleases as is **HIS RIGHT!** Who are you to judge what he does or who he does it with?! You should consider yourself lucky you had him at all!"

Helen took a deep breath and went on "The fact that you pleased him at one point should be considered an HONOR Mistress Seymour… if you want an apology you won't get one! That he chose me is not **my fault**! For that you can only blame yourself!"

Jane grabbed her arm and whispered angrily "I did not work to topple the cow on the throne, and have the king declare his child by her a bastard, only to see the throne be taken from me by the goldsmiths' daughter!"

Helen's eyes widened, she had never expected to hear those words from Jane, now that she had though…

Helen narrowed her eyes and whispered "You speak treason… Mistress Seymour."

Jane opened her mouth to retort but Helen stopped her from speaking by looking over Jane's shoulder, and, after removing Jane's arm from her own, Helen curtsied and said "Henry."

Jane turned and saw Henry walking towards them with a look in his eyes that Jane couldn't read. She curtsied as well and murmured "Your Majesty."

Henry paid no attention to Jane and took Helen's hands and pulled her gently from her curtsy "Helen, my dear, would you come with me? There is something I wish to discuss in private."

Helen smiled and nodded "Of course Henry."

As Helen and Henry walked away Jane rose from her curtsy and stared after Henry, hurt that he hadn't even acknowledged her presence.

* * *

Henry was determined to do this the right way, he wanted Helen to know that she was different, she was special, because she was; she loved him, for him. Not as the king of England, but as Henry Tudor, and he loved her all the more for it. She wanted no gifts of land or titles or money, though, if he had his way she would have one title at least. She said that such things could only taint the feelings she had for him.

By the grace of God he had been given this beautiful woman, who would gladly be his in every way if he loved her as much as she loved him. For that reason he would not ruin this. Everything had to be perfect, so he courted her, brought her simple gifts of flowers and personal declarations of love. He would kiss her, but he would not take it further than that, not until they were married.

He knew that she would marry him, she was already in love with him, and all he had to do now was ask her, and she would be his wife in the eyes of God, and the law.

Which was why he was taking her aside now, he wanted to ask her privately, without the gaze of all the court watching and forcing her to say yes, this moment would be theirs and theirs alone, and no one would ruin it, Henry wanted to make sure of it.

As soon as they were in a separate room, Henry kissed her gently. When he looked into her face he saw her eyes, always ready to please him if he requested it. He smiled "Helen… I love you so much… and I promise I will love you always and forever, if you will marry me."

Helen opened her mouth to respond but Henry put a finger over her lips "But before you say yes, you have to ask me for something, anything in the world, I want you to have something to remember this forever."

Helen bit her lip and looked into his eyes "Henry… do you promise not to be angry with me for what I ask?"

Henry smiled "Never sweet Helen, never."

Helen swallowed "I would like the Lady Elizabeth to come to court." She finally managed to say.

Henry was, needless to say, taken aback by her request but he looked in her eyes and couldn't refuse her "Of course Helen, if that is what you truly wish than it shall be done."

Helen smiled brightly at him and kissed him, when she pulled away she said, with a note of humor in her voice; "May I give my answer to your proposal now?"

Henry rolled his eyes and nodded.

Helen kissed him and whispered "Yes."

* * *

Charles Brandon frowned as Henry came back into the room where all the courtiers had remained, with Helen on his arm, and a beaming smile on his face, he took her to the center of the room and made an announcement.

"I have asked Mistress Helen Hayes to be my wife and Queen, and she said yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, in less than a week, she will be your Queen."

Helen was smiling, not at the court, Charles noticed, but at Henry. And Charles was disturbed by what he saw in her face, devotion, pure simple devotion. Helen looked as if her whole world revolved around Henry, Charles didn't know why it disturbed him so much that she looked at Henry that way, but it did.

Helen must have felt Charles' eyes on her for she looked at him at last, and her look became notably less friendly.

* * *

(July 8th)

The next morning Helen was smiling as she came into the kings chambers where he was meeting with some people about wedding plans, Helen came up behind Henry, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

The men in the room were surprised by her informality but when Henry grinned and pulled her in front of him and kissed her, they let it go.

Henry smiled down at Helen "Hello sweetheart, how are the plans going for our guest?"

Helen smiled "Very well Henry, from the sounds of it she will be arriving late afternoon."

Henry stroked her cheek "You are happy?"

Helen nodded "Very happy Henry."

Henry grinned broadly "Good, now I want you to take a look at some of these dress designs."

Helen looked at the sketches of dresses and wrinkled her nose, each new sketch she looked at was even more fancy and extravagant then the last! Helen saw a piece of charcoal and grabbed it and began making adjustments to one of the sketches, the men in the room all looked shell shocked beyond words, except Henry he looked over Helen's shoulder and raised his eyebrows in admiration, once the sketch was the way Helen wanted it she showed it to Henry "I know as wife of the King I need to look very well dressed, but I don't want to get married in something that looks like I'm being expensive and wasteful, will this do?"

Henry looked the design over and smiled, it was much simpler than before, but not so simple that it wouldn't acknowledge that she was becoming a royal now, it was simple and smooth, the base fluffed out a little but not very much and the sleeves were long, but showed her forearm and draped to the floor.

Henry smiled and nodded "Yes that will be just fine, it will be purple in color, to show that you are royalty now."

Henry was actually amused to see Helen bite back a groan of protest, he had known she wouldn't like that idea, yes now she would be royalty but purple dyes were so expensive, but he also knew that Helen wouldn't fight him on this, not when she had changed the dress in the first place, and defiantly not when they were in front of others. Helen would never question his judgment in the presence of others, not when it could mean that some courtiers would question Henry's judgments.

Helen had explained this to Henry when he first noticed it and asked her about it. Henry had to admit that it pleased him to know that while Helen may not always agree with him, she would never show that to anyone other than him.

Henry smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then he whispered "I'll be right there as soon as I'm done here."

Helen smiled and nodded as she left

Henry watched her leave with a hungry look in his eyes, he looked at Charles who was also there and said "I will formally introduce you to her tonight Charles, it is past time I did so."

Charles smiled and said "I would be honored your Majesty."

Henry smiled and was about to go back into the plans when Bishop Gardener said "forgive me your majesty, but wouldn't it be wise to find a woman more agreeable to how things should be? Her changing the dress designs-"

Henry cut Gardener off with a glare "Will Helen not be wearing the dress for hours during the ceremony?" Gardener swallowed but nodded Henry gave a rather evil smile and went on "if Helen wants to feel comfortable during the ceremony I see no reason why she should not be allowed to! Or would you rather that she feel uncomfortable?"

Gardener swallowed "No your Majesty of course not."

Henry smiled "Helen prefers things to be simple, she has a gracious nature and does not like to show off, there is nothing wrong with that, and as she is to be my wife I see no reason why she should not get a say in her own wedding day… do you?"

Gardener shook his head realizing that it had been a big mistake to open his mouth in the first place."No your Majesty, of course not."

Henry nodded "Good, now let us continue with the plans."

* * *

Helen was feeling anxious she was about to meet her youngest future stepdaughter and was worried, she would help Elizabeth in any way she could, but… Elizabeth was still so young, the idea of having a stepmother must be so strange to her… could Elizabeth even like her? Never mind love her? And so she paced back and forth in her chambers waiting.

Finally Annabelle came up to Helen's chambers and curtsied before saying "My lady, the lady Elizabeth has arrived."

* * *

for Guest: i was planing on conflict between Jane and Helen, but thank you because you gave me the insperation to do it now!

for justwriteit1: i'm glad you like that Jane is not a saint, and i hope you don't think Helen is being too much of one, i promise you she has a temper and we will see more of it later on.

to all the other reviewers: thank you for your support.

WHOOO it is on between Jane and Helen! don't worry Jane is Going down, and it looks like troubles on the horizon between Helen and Charles Brandon. i know i'm horrible to leave you at this point but i promise you, the next chapter will be up soon! please review to give me some ideas about Elizabeth's reaction to Helen, should she be angry, confused, or Happy to have a friend? seriously help me out cuz i have NO CLUE! lol

thank you all for your support, also has anyone figured out the episode the cover picture was taken from?

also for those of you who want to see Helens' wedding dress, i will have a picture up tomorrow on deviantART and the link will be in my profile.


	5. Wedding Nerves

Chapter 5: Wedding Nerves

(July 8th)

Helen made her way to the throne room where the king wanted to greet Elizabeth and her household, Helen knew that he wasn't very happy about seeing Elizabeth again, but Helen was determined now more than ever to see Elizabeth reinstated as a princess, and thanks to Jane, Helen now had the perfect way of doing it.

Helen walked into the room and went straight to Henry's side. She looked at him a little nervously and he stroked her cheek lovingly.

Helen smiled up at him and took a deep breath and faced the entryway, she heard the Harold announce "The Lady Elizabeth!"

When Elizabeth walked through the door she looked up at her father and Helen and curtsied.

* * *

Henry only needed one look at Elizabeth to remember how much he loved her, and to know without a doubt that she was his.

She was clearly confused she looked around the room for a moment but then she greeted him in French. "Votre Majesté. Ça va?"

Henry chuckled and heard Helen giggle a little, he responded to Elizabeth. "Ça va bein, ma petite. Veniez ici." He held out a hand to her, she smiled a little and took his hand. Henry lifted Elizabeth into his arms and said, in English, "There is someone who wants to meet you very much."

Henry turned them both to Helen. Elizabeth looked even more confused and worried. Helen smiled at Elizabeth, and began speaking in French as well much to Henry's surprise "Bonjour Elizabeth, comment allez-vous?"

Elizabeth smiled a little "Je suis très bien, merci Madame."

Henry smiled and said "Elizabeth, this is Mistress Helen Hayes; she's going to be my wife soon, and your new mother."

Elizabeth looked even more confused than before finally she looked at Helen and asked in a very small voice "Do I have to call you mama?"

Helen smiled and shook her head "No Elizabeth, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Elizabeth looked relieved and smiled at Helen.

Helen held her arms out asking Henry silently if she could hold Elizabeth. Henry smiled and handed Elizabeth over. Helen looked into Elizabeth's eyes and said "Do you think we can be friends Lady Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly and nodded. And in that moment Henry felt that his family was almost complete and he wondered if maybe Helen could care for Mary like she cared for Elizabeth.

* * *

( July 14th)

Helen was biting her lip and pacing her rooms she had to do it now, she was due to marry the king tomorrow, she couldn't marry him until this was fixed, she wasn't sure if it was God or Anne's spirit who was pushing her now, but since she had met Elizabeth it had been weighing on her mind, and it had to be fixed.

Helen took a deep breath and went to the kings chambers, upon her arrival she knew that Henry was not displeased to see her, on the contrary he looked pleased beyond words, until he saw the look on her face, then he grew concerned "What is it Helen love? What is wrong?" he took her arms and guided her to a chair and made her sit down, kneeling before the chair himself.

Helen swallowed and whispered "Henry… there is something that has been troubling me for some days now… and I feel…" Oh god how on earth could she say this without getting herself killed?!

Henry grew even more concerned "What is it Helen, what is troubling you? Tell me so that I may fix it."

Helen felt her eyes grow wet with tears, originally this had never been her plan, to do this and push for this so soon into their relationship and before they were married, but Helen couldn't ignore her conscious, or her fears. People around court seemed to be talking about how she could soothe the king in his most vile tempers, but she had to wonder if he loved her enough to understand what was bothering her.

Henry's eyes grew wide "Helen! What is wrong my love?! Has someone hurt you?!"

Helen shook her head "Henry… you know that I love you with my entire heart, yes?"

Henry nodded confused as to where this was going. Helen swallowed and whispered "Do you promise not to be angry at me for whatever I may say next?"

Henry nodded "I promise sweetheart."

Helen swallowed "Henry… how could Anne have committed adultery if she was never legally married to you?"

Henry was taken aback, Helen had never spoken of Anne before, so this was a complete shock, but he knew Helen, and he could tell that this was something that had taken her a while to work up her courage for. It had to be important if she was approaching him about it… and suddenly he understood. Helen would be Anne's successor, and his third wife, why would she not be frightened? Why would she think that if she didn't succeed in giving him a son that he would treat her any other way?

She was afraid, and it broke his heart to know it was him she was afraid of. So he sighed and admitted to her "She couldn't have…"

Helen looked broken "Henry, she was already going to die! You would be free to re-marry, tell me truthfully… did Jane put the idea in your head… or did she just feed something that was already there? Or did you simply want to punish Elizabeth for being Anne's daughter?"

Henry looked down and then stood up and turned his back to her, he didn't want her to see the look in his eyes, because he didn't know what his eyes would reveal to her.

Helen whispered "You have told me you love me, so be honest with me Henry, is that what you will do to me if I do not give you a son? Kill me and make any children of ours bastards anyway?"

Henry turned and looked at her "NO! Never Helen!" he took her arms and made her look into his eyes "Never, I promise you."

Helen blinked back tears. "Henry…"

Henry kissed her softly and then resting his forehead against hers whispered "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better? What would make you understand that it will never be that way with us?"

Helen bit her lip, hating herself for what she was about to do, she did not want to abuse the power his love for her had given her, but here she was doing exactly that!

She looked into his eyes and whispered "You know what you have to do Henry."

He looked into her eyes, if any other person had asked it of him he would have refused, but not Helen, she would never ask him for something unless it was important to her.

Helen bit her lip and said the words that she knew would make him agree. "Henry, I feel that if we do not fix this… that god will be displeased with us, even if she wasn't your true wife in the eyes of god. She couldn't have committed adultery if she wasn't married to you, but she was still murdered for it… how can god smile and bless our union when it is being built upon a lie? How can we ask him to bless us with sons while we live that lie?"

Henry nodded "You are right Helen, I will go to Parliament and have them declare my marriage to Anne valid."

Helen kissed him softly and buried her face in his chest "I am so sorry my love, but I felt I could not get married to you before we both acknowledged it, it would only cause problems for us."

Henry smiled and kissed her gently "I understand sweetheart, and you are right we could not ask god to condone such hypocrisy."

Helen smiled up at him and rested her head against his chest, and she prayed to god that she would be able to give the king a son and not have this night become the pinnacle of her own possible downfall.

* * *

(July 15th)

Henry smiled as he and Helen stood before the Alter and exchanged their vows, it seemed a miracle that he had found this perfect woman who was so beautiful and kind.

He leaned down to kiss her and felt positive that this time he had gotten it right, and that he would be rewarded with sons.

* * *

Helen knelt before Bishop Gardener as he prayed over her, while another priest blessed the bed. After the prayer was done and she had crossed herself and rose to her feet Gardener said "My Lady, if I may I have a wedding present for your majesty."

Helen watched curiously as he pulled out a small gold crucifix and put it into her hand "It once belonged to Queen Katherine"

Helen gently traced her fingers over it and looked up at Gardener and said "Thank you your Grace, I will treasure it." She smiled at him

Helen knew that Gardener didn't want her to be queen, but also knew that he thought there were worse options for queen.

She handed the crucifix to Annabelle and said "Put this in my bible please?" Annabelle nodded and walked away.

Helen smiled as she saw the King enter into the room.

Henry bowed before her "Helen, my love"

Helen curtsied as she replied "Henry."

Henry looked around at the people in the room "There is no need for an audience."

Everyone bowed and left the room.

Helen swallowed feeling nervous; she was worried that she wouldn't be able to please him-

Her thoughts were cut off by Henry's lips on her own "It's alright Helen. Just follow your instincts; I promise you, tonight will be a night you never forget."

Helen smiled and kissed Henry back passionately, he was right, tonight was a night of joy, she would worry about other things in the morning, when something much less interesting was going on.

* * *

WHOOOT! okay! so i went back and added dates in for references since it will probably be necessary in the future.

Mary will be making an appearance soon as soon as Helen believe's that Elizabeth is secure as a princess again, and Helen won't try to destroy Mary or anything, there will be bitterness, hostility, and even some ill words between them, but nothing more. sorry if it seems like i'm going through this a little fast.

thank you to all my reviewers and followers, you have made this story even more fun to write.


	6. The Coronation

disclaimer: i do not own

* * *

Chapter 6: The Coronation

(July 16th)

Helen woke up giggling as she felt Henry tracing his fingers down her side; she turned to her other side so she was facing him and said "That tickles!"

Henry simply grinned "I know."

Helen shook her head at him and leaned forward to kiss him. She bit her lip and asked "Did I please you? Last night?"

Henry smiled and kissed her forehead and whispered "Very much so my love."

Helen smiled and then groaned as Henry got up "Nooooo! It's too early to get up. Come back to bed."

Henry grinned at her and kissed her again "I'm afraid I have duties to attend to. Also I need to talk to Parliament remember?"

Helen sighed and got up as well, there were maids in the room and they helped her get ready for the day. Helen saw Henry staring and the sheets and giving orders for them to be put away someplace safe.

* * *

(July 30th)

Helen was disappointed, she had begun her bleeding this morning. Annabelle told Helen that pregnancy didn't happen right away, Annabelle's mother was a Midwife, and to be patient.

Helen relaxed a little, but she couldn't relax much, as the coronation for her to become Queen of England was coming up. but in the mean time she had other things she wanted to attend to.

Helen was writing when she heard a page come in, she looked up and he bowed to her and said "His Grace the Duke of Suffolk wishes an audience with your Majesty."

Helen leaned back in her chair and smiled to herself, she wondered what Charles Brandon would want to talk to her about. She nodded and said "Let him in."

Helen stood up and curtsied to Brandon as he entered the room, he bowed to her in return. Henry had introduced them, but that was the only interaction they really had with each other since she started her relationship with Henry."

"Your Majesty." Charles said in greeting

Helen smiled at him "Your Grace… I confess, I am surprised that you wished an audience with me."

Charles smiled and said "I felt it might be best if we had a chance to talk… in private?"

Helen raised an eyebrow and motioned for her ladies in waiting to leave the room "Annabelle, would you stay please?"

Charles looked uneasy and Helen smiled "I would rather that the king not get any ideas that we are having an affair your Grace, you may speak freely in front of my cousin, she won't repeat what she hears.

Annabelle sat down and began doing some sewing, as Helen said "So what is on your mind? Your Grace?"

Charles smiled a little "You don't like me. Do you? Your Majesty."

Helen grinned broadly "Do I have a reason to like your Grace?"

"I don't know what I could have done to offend your Majesty-" Charles began.

"Then your even more of an idiot than they say," Helen retorted. "You have a fondness for bringing down anyone who has the kings ear your Grace, you are surprised I do not like you?"

Charles was speechless, Helen rolled her eyes "You have brought down both Cardinal Wolsey, and Queen Anne Boleyn, and if the rumors can be believed, you were allied with the Boleyn's get rid of Wolsey." Helen looked into his eyes and said "How many others have you gotten rid of that we haven't heard about? How many people do you view as a threat?! How long before you whisper poisonous words into the Kings ear about me and my behavior?" Helen leaned back and said softly.

Charles opened his mouth to say something but Helen cut him off "I honestly don't care what you may say to me, I will put up with you now and for the rest of my life even, because I know that the king sees you as a brother, and I love his Majesty, but I will never trust you Your Grace. I suggest that you get used to that." She waved her hand in dismissal.

After Charles left Annabelle walked over to Helen and whispered "Is it a good idea to see him and treat him as an enemy Helen?"

Helen looked at Annabelle and whispered "Anna, you weren't here in those final days before Anne's downfall… you didn't even know Anne, she was not the monster people said she was. She was a good woman, perhaps a little full of herself, but a good woman, a good wife and an amazing mother! And because of that man, Jane Seymour and others… her daughter is now motherless."

Annabelle bit her lip and whispered "But Anne made his Majesty set his first wife aside."

Helen shrugged, she couldn't really deny that.

* * *

(August 3rd)

Henry smiled at Cornelius as he showed Henry his latest commission "And she has no idea you made this?"

Cornelius smiled and shook his head "None at all your majesty."

Henry smiled and nodded "Good. Very good."

* * *

(August 4th)

Helen felt a little nervous, she was walking up the aisle of Westminster Abbey to be crowned as Queen Consort of England. Helen relaxed a little when Cranmer smiled at her and took a deep breath, indicating that she should do the same. Helen smiled and did so, feeling much better after she did.

It was actually pretty boring for the most part, Helen was a little confused by the crown that they put on her head to name her Queen of England, it was gold with no gems on it, but there were Tudor Roses and Celtic knots of love, which was an odd choice for a crown of England, but suddenly she realized that Henry had asked her father to make this crown for her, it was small, and didn't grab your attention like many of Queen Anne's had, but it was personalized for her, a reminder of the necklace she had designed, and that had brought her close to Henry, a reminder of their love.

Helen had to fight back tears as it was placed on her head, and even more tears as the scepters of the sovereign were placed in her hands, she looked at her father and wished that her mother was alive to see this. When her mother had been thinking of names for her, her mother had finally settled on Helen, for Helen of Troy and Gwenever, King Arthurs' queen. She had decided on Helen because it was a more common name. but she wanted her daughter to be named after a queen, for what reason Helen could not guess, but she wondered what her mother would think if she could see Helen now.

Helen sighed in relief when the whole thing was done and over, and the celebrations began. She smiled as they watched courtiers dance and listened to the music. At last she looked at Henry and asked "Has Mary signed the oath yet?"

Henry frowned "No… she hasn't… I may have to take drastic measures soon."

Helen bit her lip and squeezed his hand "Hopefully she will come to her senses."

Henry smiled at her and nodded "Yes, hopefully."

Helen smiled at Elizabeth who was on the dance floor with Helen's father dancing with quite a bit of grace for one so young. She bit her lip and finally asked Henry "Do you think… maybe I can try to talk to her?"

Henry frowned at Helen, but considered what she said for a moment, could it really hurt to have Helen try to talk to Mary? He couldn't see how it would. So he nodded and kissed her hand "Of course my love. If it pleases you to do so, then by all means, talk to her."

Helen smiled at him and Henry stroked her cheek affectionately Helen looked into his eyes and whispered "It would please me to be able to bring your family back together as it should be."

Henry smiled and kissed her hands "You are truly perfect Helen."

Helen blushed, pleased by the complement.

Henry suddenly said "I heard that Charles visited you today."

Helen's eyes went wide, she wondered for a moment if Brandon had gone to Henry complaining about her.

Henry smiled indulgently at her "He told me you don't like him very much."

Helen smiled "Well of course I don't like him Henry; he seems to interrupt our intimate moments."

Henry grinned, it was true that Charles had interrupted some very passionate moments between Henry and Helen, so he accepted this answer and didn't think on it again, for how could he think that his best friend and his wife were at odds with each other?

* * *

so there is the explanation as to why Helen doesn't like Charles, she'll get a bit more paranoid about him soon don't worry hehehe!

in the next chapter, which i will hopefully have up in a few hours, we will have a meeting between Mary, and Helen!

thank you to all my reviewers, i am very amused to see that the number of reviews for each chapter corresponds with the chapter number lol so i thank you all for your support!


	7. Lady Mary

Disclaimer: i do not own the tudors

* * *

Chapter 7: Lady Mary

(August 7th)

Helen was waiting in her chambers for Ambassador Chapuys, looking at the crucifix in her hand, tomorrow; she was to head to Hudson to talk to Mary. But before she did, she needed to get some information about Mary.

She looked up as Chapuys entered and smiled at him "Ambassador, I'm pleased to meet you."

Chapuys bowed "Your Majesty. May I ask why you have summoned me here?"

Helen smiled "Your Excellency, I have summoned you here because I wish to discuss the Lady Mary with you."

Chapuys narrowed his eyes "Forgive me your Majesty but I was under the impression that you cared for Princess Elizabeth more than the Lady Mary."

Helen sighed "I can see why would think that way, but let me assure you, I want to see the Lady Mary back at court and in her father's good graces, I love his Majesty, and I want his family to be together, all of his family."

Chapuys sighed and said "Why do you want to talk to me about the Lady Mary?"

Helen sighed "Because I do not know her, all I know is that she is two years older than me, I would like to know more so I can best approach her about the Oath of Succession."

Chapuys shook his head "you won't be able to approach her about it, she will not sign it!"

Helen sighed "Your Excellency, her father has hinted to me that he is going to resort to more forceful measures soon, now I myself do not want to find out what those measures will be… do you?"

Chapuys whispered "No, I do not."

Helen whispered "She must sign it, or else her life is forfeit. Now… you know her… help me get to know her."

Chapuys thought and then nodded "Very well."

* * *

(August 8th)

Helen arrived at Hudson house and smiled at Mary as she entered the room "Mary." She smiled "I'm pleased to meet you at last."

Mary smiled and curtsied "And I you your Majesty."

Helen shook her head "I have not come here as Queen Mary, I came here as your Stepmother."

Mary looked up curiously and Helen smiled "Just call me Helen during this visit."

Mary nodded "if that is what you wish Helen."

Helen sat down at a table and motioned for Mary to sit down as well, before Helen handed Mary a piece of parchment. Mary looked at it and then at Helen, and suddenly the pleasantry was gone "So, my father has decided that perhaps you could get me to sign this thing?!"

Helen shook her head "No my lady, I asked to come here to speak to you."

Mary rolled her eyes but Helen put her hand upon Mary's "Mary, listen to me, your father has proven how ruthless he can and will be about this… do you honestly think he will simply spare you and let it pass?!"

Mary looked into Helen's eyes, Helen went on "I am not Anne, Mary. I am not your enemy, not in this." Helen released Mary's hand and pulled out the Crucifix that had once been Catherine of Aragons'. She handed it to Mary and whispered "Your mother has gone Mary, and her death did not change anything… but I cannot believe for one second that she would want you to die fighting this, not when your death will not make a difference."

Mary had tears in her eyes, Helen rested a hand on her shoulder "Mary, is this a fight worth dying for?"

Mary bit her lip "I will be condemning my soul to hell for betraying the Pope if I sign it"

Helen shook her head and whispered "Mary, I do not think the Pope would want you to die for this either."

Mary swallowed and looked at Helen "Will my father really put me to death?"

Helen sighed "Mary, you know your father, he will not back down until he gets his way."

Mary looked at the paper and finally said to a maid "I need a quill and some ink."

Helen sighed in relief and she squeezed Mary's hand.

* * *

Henry could only describe the look on Helen's face as triumphant as she handed him the parchment and knelt before his chair, while he read the document. He looked down a Helen and smiled lovingly at her. Helen smiled back and whispered "We need to bring her to court; we need to show the world that we are united as a family."

Henry nodded in agreement and stroked Helen's cheek. He pulled Helen up and sat her on his lap and kissed her lovingly. Helen giggled a little and kissed Henry back running her fingers through his hair. Just as Henry began hiking up her skirts there was a knock at the door and Brandon's voice "Your Majesty, there is a matter I must discuss with you!"

Helen bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling as if asking for patience. Henry smiled and kissed her gently "I know my love, I know."

Henry called for Charles to enter as Helen got off Henry's lap and smoothed her skirts.

Charles came in and looked between Helen and Henry and looked a little uncomfortable. Henry started laughing at the look on Charles face and Helen just rolled her eyes as she fixed her braid.

Henry pulled her onto his lap again and nodded at Charles to speak "You may speak freely in front of Helen, Charles."

Helen listened to what Charles had to say but didn't voice her thoughts at all. She just sat back and listened. After matters of state were done Henry told Charles "Charles, we are inviting the lady Mary to come to court, I would have you bring her for her protection"

Helen smiled and said to Henry "First we must send seamstresses to her, to make sure she is dressed as befits a kings natural daughter."

Henry smiled and nodded "Yes! Of course."

Charles bowed "It would be an honor to bring the lady Mary to court."

* * *

(August 16th)

Helen was standing next to Henry as the herald announced the Lady Mary, Elizabeth was standing next to Helen holding her hand and smiling happily.

Charles escorted the Lady Mary in; she was wearing a dark blue dress that was clearly made with expensive cloth.

Mary smiled and curtsied to them "Your Majesties, Your Highness."

Helen smiled and said "Lady Mary, Welcome to court."

Henry stepped forward and took Mary's hand in his own, before he announced to the court "Some of you were desirous that I should put this jewel to death!" there were gasps and murmurs and Mary looked around frightened and swooned, Henry caught her and said "I've got you. Be of good cheer Mary, I swear that nothing will go against you now." He said before he stroked her cheek gently then he turned her to Helen and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth curtsied then, hurried over to Mary and hugged her tightly. Mary smiled and bent down to hug Elizabeth. Helen smiled at Mary and held a hand out to her when Elizabeth had let go of Mary, Mary swallowed and took Helen's hand in her own. Helen said in a clear voice "I am very happy to see you here, where you rightly belong."

Mary smiled and took a deep breath "I thank you, your Majesty, and I hope you and my father have a long and happy marriage."

Helen smiled at the clapping that filled the court, now they saw them all as a family, as one. For the moment, it didn't matter that Helen was not yet with child, she had brought the family together, and that would keep her safe for now.

* * *

Charles bowed to Helen and pulled her aside for a moment "I think it would be in both of our interests to be allies."

Helen looked into Charles eyes and whispered "Why should I trust you? Your Grace?"

Charles smiled at her and said "Because I have no quarrel with you, no reason to bring you down. Because we both have enemies, because it would be wise for both of us to have each other as a friend."

Helen bit her lip and nodded "But I hope you understand what this will mean in the future Charles."

He looked at her confused and Helen smiled "From now on our fates are tied together, if you turn on me, I will take you down with me, and I am sure you will do the same."

Charles smiled grimly. "I understand Your Majesty."

* * *

okay! so i lied, sorry i was far more tired than i knew last night. but here is chapter 7 and i am almost done with Chapter 8, the next couple of chapters will be a bit slow in my opinion but hopefully i'll be able to pick up the pace again.

and thank you to all of you who have reviewed, i am glad you like the story and hope that i will continue to please you.

also a basket of virtual cookies goes to: A Black Dragon, for correctly guessing where the cover image came from!


	8. Good News & Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors

okay to give you some warning this chapter has a few time jumps.

* * *

Chapter 8: Good News & Bad

(November 13th) **London**

Helen was excited she had missed her bleeding for the second time now, she called for a midwife to be absolutely sure. Then she went to have the mid-day dinner with the King.

Henry could tell something had Helen very excited, as they ate their meal, he could only guess as to what it was however. "Are you going to tell me what it is that has you so excited, my love?"

Helen smiled "I spoke to a midwife today after missing my bleeding for the second time Henry… she confirmed that I am pregnant she said we should expect our child with us around June."

Henry smiled and Helen quickly said "Henry, I know that we need to pray that this child is a son, but we must not be too overconfident about it being a son, since we have no way of knowing."

Henry smiled "my love that is what astrologers are for."

Helen sighed, "Henry, every time you go to an astrologer or soothsayer they say the same thing, that a healthy baby boy will be born."

Henry frowned but realized Helen was right "Very well my love, tell me are you having any cravings yet?"

Helen shook her head "No, not any morning sickness either, though I am sure that will come soon."

Henry kissed Helen's hand. "I love you." He murmured looking into her eyes.

Helen smiled "And I love you."

* * *

(November 15th)

Soon Helen heard word about the Pilgrimage of Grace; she heard it both from Cranmer and from Charles.

Helen groaned "This is Cromwell's doing."

Cranmer nodded "Indeed my queen, he has convinced the king that suppressing the monasteries would make the people happy."

Helen scoffed and then sighed getting up and walking to a window "I understand the need to get rid of the monasteries but why…" Helen groaned in irritation "Oh of course, money, what else would be on that little snakes mind but his own personal gain?"

Helen rubbed her forehead "How bad is it Charles? How many people are against the King?"

Charles sighed and replied "Tens of thousands my queen, we don't have a positive number yet."

Helen turned and looked at Charles in opened mouthed horror "Tens of THOUSANDS?!" Charles nodded and Helen looked very pale, Cranmer rushed to her side and helped her sit in a chair again. Helen pinched the bridge of her nose and whispered "Let us hope that Cromwell hasn't just signed our death warrants!"

Helen took a deep breath and rested a hand against her stomach then she looked at them "Do you think they will win."

Charles shrugged "At this point, I would say that either side could win."

* * *

(November 16th)

Helen smiled as she walked in the gardens with Mary and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was running ahead chasing the colored leaves as they blew in the wind, Helen looked at Mary and asked "Mary, after the holidays, would you like to take a trip to visit your mother's grave?"

Mary looked at Helen startled and Helen whispered resting a hand on Mary's shoulder "I know how important it is for a young girl to visit her mother's grave, I know you were not allowed to attend her funeral, but you should still be allowed to give a proper goodbye."

Mary smiled and whispered "Thank you, Helen."

Helen smiled.

Just then Elizabeth tripped and fell to the ground, Helen and Mary both rushed over but Elizabeth picked herself up and brushed off her dress the best that she could, before she went back to chasing leaves.

Helen shook her head in amazement "That girl acts well beyond her years at times."

Mary chuckled "Lady Bryan once said that Elizabeth acted as though she knew she was a princess."

Helen chuckled herself then she rested a hand across her stomach.

Mary noticed and smiled "How are you fairing?"

Helen chuckled "The morning sickness has finally come to haunt me."

Mary smiled and whispered "With luck it will all be worth it when you have given birth."

Helen smiled and nodded.

* * *

(December 14th)

Helen was finding Henry's dismay with her to be amusing, she had finally started having cravings, however, her cravings alternated, she would want an orange, then fifteen minutes later she was repulsed by them and would want pomegranates instead. But it was only those two fruits that she truly wanted.

Helen just found it so amusing to see Henry at such a loss about what to do. Finally he ordered that two of each fruit should always be on hand for her. He was more devoted to her than ever, she was pregnant with his child after all, a child that everyone prayed was a son. Helen sighed as she looked over the gifts she had ordered for Christmastide, her father had made the presents Helen would give to Elizabeth, and to Mary.

Elizabeth would be getting a gold necklace with sapphires; Mary would be getting a pearl headband much like one that had been her mothers.

Helen was having a hard time deciding what to get Henry, he was the king after all, what _didn't_ he have?! She sighed; well she still had a few days to figure it out.

* * *

(January 1st 1537)

Helen sat on Henry's right hand, while Mary sat on his left, Elizabeth was sitting on Helens right.

Helen was amused to see the gifts that the nobles were giving to please their sovereign expensive and tasteful. Helen could only just restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

She had finally decided on what to get Henry but she was worried about his opinion on it.

Henry looked at the locket in surprise then opened it up and grinned broadly, inside the locket was a portrait of Elizabeth, and a portrait of Mary. "is this master Holbein's' work?

Helen blushed and shook her head "No Henry, I painted them."

Henry looked at her in surprise and Helen blushed deeper "I found myself sketching and painting them one day, you know me I hate needle work."

Henry smiled and leaned over and kissed Helen gently "It is lovely my dear, I shall keep it with me always."

Helen beamed, happy that Henry like his gift, Henry's gift to her was a silver ring with an emerald in it. Mary and Elizabeth also liked their gifts from Helen. Helen didn't dance with the courtiers for fear of hurting the child, but she had Henry to keep her company and was able to watch Elizabeth and Mary dance.

* * *

(January 7th)

Jane smiled as she watched Helen leave London with the Lady Mary. She had a chance now, to try to win the king back, she would use it to her full advantage. This time she couldn't afford to deny the king what he wanted, she would sleep with him, and with luck, he would forget Mistress Hayes and come back to her. She was convinced that all she had to do to break them up was to sleep with him, and then everything would be as it was before.

* * *

(February 15th)

Helen was relieved to hear that the Pilgrimage of Grace was at an end and she thanked Charles for keeping her informed. Charles looked at Helen and said "Your Majesty, I believe it would be in all of our interest to get Cromwell out of the picture, to stop him from abusing the trust the king has put in him."

Helen smiled coyly "I have been thinking the same thing… and I will be more than happy to help you, he is no friend of mine either."

Charles smiled and nodded "I am sure that together, we can think of something."

Helen smiled then she frowned and finally asked "Charles… is the king sleeping with Mistress Seymour?"

Charles was taken aback and Helen looked into his eyes "You are his best friend you must know all of his affairs, tell me honestly… is he?"

Charles sighed "Yes, he started the affair when you and Lady Mary were visiting Katherine's grave."

Helen swallowed and looked at him "If it comes down to it, will you side with me? Or with her?"

Charles looked directly into her eyes and said "You, you have done what many thought impossible, you have soothed the kings anger, you have brought his family together, I swear to you Helen, that if Jane Seymour tries to come to me to help her become queen, I will never side with her."

Helen sighed in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

(April 19th)

Helen was laughing in pleasure at what the Midwife told her, she hurried to go tell Henry the very happy news. She heard him shouting from outside the room, she walked in worried about what could get Henry so riled up, and found that the person he was yelling at, was Jane Seymour.

Henry looked at Helen and Helen curtsied "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I was concerned when I heard yelling, I can come back later-"

"No Helen, stay, Mistress Seymour was just leaving."

Jane glared at Helen and stormed out of the room, Helen watched her go and looked at Henry "May I ask what the fight was about?"

Henry looked at Helen and was about to say something when Helen said "Henry, if its about your affair with her I would prefer to know."

Henry sighed "Jane just told me she is pregnant… with my child."

Helen was startled and swallowed "Oh… I see…"

Henry looked at Helen and whispered "Helen I don't want you to worry about it okay? I will take care of it. Now, what did you wish to say before… all this…"

Helen smiled and walked over to Henry "Henry… the midwife is positive that I am expecting twins."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! okay yeah quite a few time jumps, and yes Jane was always going to become Henry's mistress i probably should have gone into more detail about how she seduced him and stuff, but honestly lets just admit to ourselves that when his wives were pregnant he would jump the first woman who caught his eyes.

Helen and Charles are currently allied against Cromwell and Jane... the twins Genders are already decided, as are their names, and we will meet them soon don't worry.


	9. A Woman's Greatest Consolation

Disclaimer: i don't own the Tudors.

* * *

Chapter 9: A Woman's Greatest Consolation

(May 14th)

Helen hissed as she stuck her thumb in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She glared down at her needle work which was the cause of her current pain.

Annabelle bit her lip but was failing at hiding her smile. Helen glared at her and Annabelle just giggled. Helen mumbled "I hate needle work."

Helen looked up as she heard a chuckle and smiled at Henry who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Helen was currently confined to her bed until the birth of the twins, Helen felt she wouldn't mind it so much if it wasn't for the fact that she was bored out of her mind, normally she would do sketches with charcoal, but she wanted to show Henry that she could act as a queen was expected to and do proper lady like things, even if she hated them.

Helen saw that Henry wasn't alone, Elizabeth and Mary were with him.

Henry walked over to her and sat on the bed, "If you hate needle work so much, why are you doing it?" he teased, he knew why she was doing it. The whole court had started gossiping that the Queen wasn't a proper lady because she wouldn't do needle work.

Henry frowned at the thought; Charles had told Henry that it had been Cromwell who had started all the gossip. Henry could believe it, because for some reason Cromwell didn't like his newest wife.

Elizabeth distracted Henry by climbing up on the other side of Helen's bed and resting a hand on Helen's belly, Elizabeth's face lit up in a grin, Henry could guess that Elizabeth had felt one of the twins kick. Helen smiled and kissed Elizabeth's forehead before smiling at Mary and nodding to her.

Just then a Page announced that Thomas Seymour wished for an audience with the king, Henry rolled his eyes and said "Refused, I have no wish to hear more requests from the Seymour family in regards to Jane."

The Page looked uncomfortable and finally said "Your Majesty, he said it was a matter of life or death."

Henry sighed and Helen smiled "Go my love… I will be fine with the girls here."

Henry smiled and kissed Helen's forehead and left to speak to Thomas Seymour.

Helen smiled and gestured for Mary to take the spot where her father had sat. Helen began her embroidery again and once again hissed as she poked herself in the finger.

Helen looked up at Mary and said "Needle work is for women who know how to handle a needle; sadly I do not fall into this category."

Mary smiled and shook her head.

After Helen poked herself a few more times, she finally set the embroidery aside and said "I give up!"

* * *

Henry looked at Thomas Seymour sharply "You are certain?"

Thomas nodded "I heard it from her own lips your majesty, my sister plans on poisoning the queen. I do not wish to go down with my family for treason, my father and brother know what Jane plans, but as far as I am aware; my brother's wife Anne has no idea what is going on."

Henry swallowed and nodded and then asked "Did your sister say how she would do this?"

"She was going to pay someone to slip it into the Queen's food." Thomas said quickly

Henry nodded "Thank you sir Thomas, I assure you I will take care of this, and you will be rewarded for your information."

After Thomas left, Henry thought about Jane, and wondering how she could resort to this. He called for Cromwell, to make sure that Jane was arrested promptly.

* * *

Helen later heard the news from Cranmer, Helen leaned back against some pillows and squeezed Annabelle's hand gently. After Cranmer left Helen looked at Annabelle. "Anna, don't worry, now that I know, I can take precautions…"

Annabelle swallowed "What will you do with Anne Seymour? She is a lady in waiting to your Majesty."

Helen smiled "Anne has no idea, if she did she would have rushed to tell me, she hates her husband. I will do nothing with Anne, not when she is loyal to me and the Reformation." Helen stroked her stomach "For now I must remain calm, until I give birth, for the sake of the twins."

* * *

(May 19th)

Jane's arrest was quick. She had not been taken to the tower, not like her father and brother, not while she carried the kings' child, which meant she would be safe until November.

Helen was actually amused to find out that Jane had kept letters from an unknown corresponded, discussing Queen Anne's trial and how the evidence was all planted. Henry had become furious with Cromwell, to suddenly find that his former wife had been innocent of the crimes for which she was accused. Cromwell had handled the investigation, how had he not realized that the evidence was planted?!

Henry had come to Helen unsure of what to do now that the truth was out, hoping his much loved queen would have an answer for him, and he was not disappointed.

Helen told him that now that the truth was out, Henry had to rebury Anne, and give her a funeral as befitted a proper Queen of England. She also told Henry that the Lands and titles of the Marquessate of Pembroke must be given to Elizabeth, as she was Anne's only living child, Cromwell himself said that the lands and titles belonged to Anne and her offspring in their own right. (**A.N.** in history apparently it was only going to be given to Anne's male children, but in the show Cromwell only says "offspring.")

So now the lands and titles rightfully belonged to Elizabeth. Henry couldn't deny that, but he decided that he would change Pembroke from a Marquessate to a Dukedom so that Elizabeth would have a station that was appropriate for a legitimate daughter of a king.

Helen stroked Henrys' hair as she spoke to him, telling him that it was not his fault that Anne was falsely accused. Telling him that God surely understood what had happened and was trying to help Henry come to realized that he had been deceived.

Henry told Helen that after Helen was churched Henry would be sure to give Elizabeth the titles that were owed her; he could guess that Helen would want to see the ceremony herself. But Henry could not stop thinking about Anne and the last time he saw her, with Elizabeth in her arms and begging for mercy. How could he believe that she had betrayed him?

_Henry please! For the love you bear our child, for the love of Elizabeth have MERCY!_

Why didn't he listen to her? Why hadn't he heard her out? But to that he knew the answer, he had wanted a son so badly, that he was willing to cast Anne aside for Jane, believing that Jane would give him a son.

How could he have been such a fool? How could he not realize that God would punish him for abandoning Anne like he had? As Henry rested a hand on Helens belly he swore to himself that no matter what he would love these children, and he would leave it in Gods' hands. God knew best after all, and if God decided that it was time for a woman to sit on the throne of England who was he to contradict it?

God had lead Henry to Helen, and Helen had proven to be an amazing young woman, a woman who loved him unconditionally, so he swore that if god so willed it for the twins to be girls, he would accept that, and would not question Gods' will.

* * *

(June 2nd)

Helen smiled as she ate an orange and watched Elizabeth dance around the room showing off a new dress that had been given to her by Henry. Helen just giggled as she watched Elizabeth so happy.

Mary was also pleased at her younger sisters mood, and was happy herself that She, Elizabeth and her stepmother were able to spend time together even if Helen couldn't participate.

But within seconds the entire mood of the room changed. Helen gasped an after a moment she looked at Annabelle "Send for the midwife! Its time!"

After Annabelle left Helen looked at Mary "Mary, take Elizabeth and get tell your father."

Mary nodded and left the room with a very confused Elizabeth in her arms.

* * *

Henry was pacing the room outside Helen's bed chamber listening to Helens' cries of pain. It had been 6 hours since Helen had sent for the midwife. Mary and Elizabeth were waiting for news with him as well as Helen's father.

It was 4 more hours before he heard a wail followed soon after by another wail, the twins were alive at least.

Annabelle came out of the room and looked at Henry with a beaming smile on her face, she curtsied and said "Your Majesty, you are now the proud father of two healthy twin boys."

Henry's eyes went wide, even in his wildest dreams he had never believed that both of the twins were boys, he had thought one would be a boy and one a girl, but he had never even considered that both would be boys. "Helen? How is she?"

Annabelle smiled "Her majesty is perfectly fine, she is tired but that is to be expected."

Henry hurried into the chamber that held Helen and his two sons. He looked his sons over, they were a little small, but he had been told to expect that with twins, Helen was lying in bed panting with exhaustion, when she saw Henry she smiled and sighed happily, Henry hurried over to her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Helen laughed slightly and relaxed as Henry held her. She had done it, she had given the king a son. England was safe.

* * *

Mary heard Annabelle say that Helen had given birth to twin sons and her world seemed like ice, why? Why had Helen given birth to twin boys?! Why hadn't Mary been a boy?!

Why would God bless Helen but not Catherine? WHY?!

It was painful enough to see that though Helen liked her, Helen didn't want to see Mary on the throne of England. Now Helen had given birth to a Prince of Wales and a Duke of York. Now Mary would never become Queen of England.

* * *

A.N. please don't hate me for making the twins both boys, i debated with it but ultimately decided that the best way for Helen to be completely secure was for both twins to be boys.

well alright then! next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and in it Elizabeth will become a duchess and Jane and her father and oldest brother will be tried for treason.


	10. A Moment of Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

To Mademoiselle Boleyn: i will more than happily answer your questions but i will need an email or some other way to reply to you because the answers to your questions are rather long. though the answer to your first question is at the bottom of chapter 1, but i thank you for being so interested that you reviewed every chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Moment of Peace

(July 14th)

Charles remained expressionless as he heard the court announce the verdict; John and Edward Seymour were found guilty of treason and sentenced to death at the Kings' pleasure.

Jane was also found guilty especially since they had found a poison in her rooms. She was sentenced to death at the Kings' pleasure after she gave birth. She was due to give birth in November and until then she was safe. John and Edward looked unhappy but Jane became frantic, she insisted that everything was a mistake that would be corrected if she could see Henry.

Everyone knew that Henry would never be willing to see her now.

* * *

(July 15th)

Helen took a deep breath as she stood in front of her window, she had been churched three days ago and was enjoying her freedom from her confinement to her bed, she turned to look as Annabelle came in the door "Prince Arthur and Prince Charles are well and healthy my lady."

Helen smiled and sighed in complete relief, and then she burst into laughter and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've done it Anna; I've really truly done it! I have made England secure, I have made Elizabeth safe!"

Helen looked at Anna and said "I am truly the Queen of England now, I have done what no one believed possible, I have given the king TWO sons in less than a YEAR of Marriage! HAHA!"

Helen spun around the room and giggled "Anna, I don't think I have ever felt so relieved in my life!"

Anna smiled and shook her head, amused at Helen's giddiness. Anna looked at the door when Charles Brandon entered though Helen did not, Anna curtsied and Charles smiled at her and said to Helen. "You look Pleased Helen."

They had decided to let go of formalities, neither of them really cared what the other called them. So they simply referred to each other by name when not in public.

Helen turned to grin at Charles "Is there a reason I shouldn't be pleased Charles? I've done the impossible!" she sighed and sat down "Hopefully you have good news for me about the trial."

Charles smiled and nodded "John and Edward Seymour are both guilty of treason and will be sentenced to death by beheading, Jane was also found guilty, and after she gives birth, she will also be beheaded.

Helen sat up a little "Is she to be moved to the tower?"

Charles nodded.

Helen bit her lip and sighed knowing there really wasn't anything she could do about it. But she wondered if Jane would be able to keep the baby while she lived in the tower.

Helen shook her head deciding to leave it in God's hands to decide whether Jane's child would survive. She asked "How is Mary taking it? My giving birth to twin sons?"

Charles frowned and narrowed his eyes "You know the answer to that Helen, she's not taking it well"

Helen sighed and rubbed her forehead "You know her Charles; you have seen her grow up… what can I do to help her overcome this?"

Charles sighed "I believe that part of the problem is that she herself is still unmarried… perhaps Marriage will help her come to terms with everything."

Helen looked thoughtful and nodded "I will have to discuss it with the king, but perhaps it can be arranged."

Annabelle watched Charles leave and whispered "I thought you two didn't like each other."

Helen smiled "We don't, he wants Mary on the throne after my sons and I want Elizabeth on the throne after my sons. But we both have enemies and we both love the king, so we must work together."

Annabelle bit her lip and then said "What if he turns against you?"

Helen smiled up at Annabelle and said "He won't Anna, not after this, he won't turn against me when I have given birth to two sons, even if… god forbid… my son's were to die, he wouldn't turn on me, because I can still give the king more sons, besides, he knows that if he tries, I will bring him down with me. For this same reason I can't turn against him… We may not like each other… but for Henry's sake… and our own… we have to get along… Henry will never get rid of Charles… and now Henry will never get rid of me… so we're stuck with each other."

Annabelle looked worried but swallowed and went back to her embroidery.

* * *

Later that night Helen sat next to Henry as the court celebrated their wedding anniversary, Helen thought the whole thing much too extravagant for only their first year of marriage but decided to humor Henry.

Henry was simply smiling at her, more in love with her than ever it would seem, Helen thought it was poetic that she would be able to lie with her husband again on the night of their anniversary.

* * *

(July 20th)

Helen smiled as she sat Next to Henry and watched as the almost five year old Elizabeth walked up to the thrones and knelt before Henry and Helen, she was wearing a lovely purple dress and was looking a little nervous.

Cromwell said aloud "Princess Elizabeth, you are by order and permission of his Majesty King Henry, today created Duchess of Pembroke."

Henry smiled down at Elizabeth and placed a small coronet on her head and then helped her to her feet.

Helen watched all this with a proud smile on her face, she wondered if Anne Boleyn was watching now and what she would think.

That night as she and Henry ate Helen said "Henry… I was wondering if we might discuss Marriage possibilities for Mary."

Henry looked surprised and probably was about to protest when Helen said "Henry, she is two years older than me and unmarried… she should be married by now, she should start a family."

Henry swallowed "Helen a husband for her may decide to fight for her to be on the throne."

Helen smiled "Possibly, but that would depend on the husband, let us hear out some of the requests of those who wish to marry her… please Henry, she is lonely… she surely wants a family of her own."

Henry nodded "Very well, if that is what you wish, then I will look into possible husbands for her."

Helen smiled and nodded "Have there been any offers for Princess Elizabeth's hand?" she asked wanting to make sure that Elizabeth had a royal marriage as befitted a Kings daughter.

Henry nodded "King Francis to one of his sons, but I don't trust Francis to keep his word."

Helen bit her lip and kept her mouth shut, she would let Henry deal with finding a suitable husband for Elizabeth, Elizabeth's marriage was political, and there for it was not for Helen to think on.

So she changed the subject "I want to raise Jane's unborn child here, with us, as befits a Kings natural child."

Henry looked up sharply and was about to reply angrily when she whispered "Henry, as your wife it is my duty to seek and secure the well-being of your children."

They had made a deal of sorts before they were married, she would stay out of politics, and he would let her take care of his children, ALL of his children, how she saw fit.

It was clear in his eyes as his face softened that he remembered. But his voice was disapproving as he said "That child will be the child of a traitor."

Helen nodded "Yes, but that child will also be the natural child of the King of England."

Henry frowned disapproving and Helen put her hand on his and whispered "I'm sorry Henry, I am a woman with all the weaknesses that comes from my sex, but as your wife and the woman who loves you beyond anything else. I want to see your family remain whole, the child Jane will have is a child of yours, you should love him or her no matter what its mother has done."

Henry nodded and kissed Helen's hand "You really must love me, neither Anne nor Katherine would be willing to welcome a bastard child of mine so readily and so happily."

Helen smiled and whispered "I welcome them because even though I am not Elizabeth's or Mary's mother by birth, I care for them both deeply, because they are **yours** they are a part of you, and I love you too much to want to hurt you by hurting your children, no matter who their mother is. Jane's child is innocent of the crimes Jane committed; the child should know its father and be loved."

Henry smiled at her, happy that he would be free to openly show love for his unborn child.

(August 6th)

Helen smiled up at Lady Ursula Misseldon who curtsied to her while she sat in a chair reading. Helen motioned for Lady Misseldon to sit down next to her "Lady Misseldon… I have been thinking carefully for a few weeks, as you know Lady Jane Howard, my principle lady in waiting, is leaving court to be married, most people expect me to give the position to Annabelle, however she has no experience with such things, and so I would like to appoint it to you."

Lady Misseldon was speechless for a moment before whispering "Your Majesty…"

Helen smiled and said "I need people who are loyal to me Lady Misseldon… and for all that you are the kings current mistress, I believe I can trust you. Can I?"

Ursula swallowed, she had wondered if the Queen knew about her being the Kings latest Mistress, but she nodded "You can your Majesty."

Helen smiled "I'm glad to hear it Ursula."

* * *

A.N. alright! i apologize for the long wait between chapters, I've gotten more hours at work and home life is hectic because my mother and sister are going up to Juno Alaska for a wedding, mom is going because she is the Maid of Honor and my sister is going because mom will need help, so i'll be alone and when they leave i will hopefully have all the time in the world to write!


End file.
